wizardsofwaverlyplacefandomcom-20200223-history
Wizard Competition
The Wizard Competition is a magical battle between wizarding siblings to decide who will become the Family Wizard (Full Wizard). The reason why there's a Wizard Competition is because only one wizarding sibling that is becoming the Family Wizard must be proved to be worthy and responsible with his/her powers. In the movie The wizards will be teleported to an ancient battlefield. The siblings arrive in the middle of a corridor and have to get into one of the balconies so they can be provided with wands. The host then puts a glowing orb into the altar in the middle of the battlefield. The siblings are then teleported down to corners of the battlefield. When the Family Wizard says it, the siblings have to fight their way into the orb with the spells of the four elements (fire, earth, air and water) to slow down the adversaries and increase their own speed. The first wizard to touch the orb and absorb it into his/her body will became the winner and the loser will get nothing. Rules about the Wizard Competition *The only spells allowed are the ones involving the four elements. *If one of the fighters is not really trying to win, even if they touch the orb, they will not win. In the finale The wizard competition in the finale has a different setup then in the movie. This was possibly because the competition is different each time, so the Wizard Council created a new competition because Alex and Justin already did the battle challenge, or the battlefield challenge occurred because Alex and Justin were desperate for time. Another possible reason is that as Max wasn't able to participate, his siblings would have had an advantage over him if the exact same competition was repeated, so a new competition none of them knew anything about would level the playing field. The competition began with a game show round hosted by Rootie Tootietootie and judged by Professor Crumbs and the rest of the Wizard Council where the three siblings had to buzz in and provide the appropriate spells based on the given result, with each correct response worth 150 points and one three-part question worth 250 where they are given the spells and must provide the effect. For the second round, the siblings had to prepare a fresh-breath potion for Professor Crumbs (Rootie Tootietootie's idea). For the Russos, the gryphon they had to use for the potion broke free and carried off Harper and Zeke. Alex talked Max and Justin into taking their time outs (45 minutes) at the same time to save them. They succeeded, but did not make it back in time, and so all were disqualified and lost their powers. Justin and Max blamed Alex and avoided her or made her life miserable for months, until they managed to work together to convince Jerry to keep the Sub Station open. At which point they were flashed back to the competion and were told Round Two had just ended. Because Jerry, Kelbo, and Megan let the competition come between them (something that Jerry's children had declared in "Retest" wouldn't happen to them), the Wizard Council planned the gryphon attack to test if Alex, Justin, and Max would do the same. For Round Three, the siblings are back in a game show and are shown various times in their lives when magic went awry and must buzz in with an appropriate way to solve it with magic (100 points each). For the final round, the siblings must hop on boulders to cross a lava pit to reach the Labyrinth of Stone, a massive maze. There are at least two traps that look like checkpoints, but when a sibling places their wand on it, they are sealed in. The maze walls are impervious to spells except blasting and Gothru Mothru. The Labyrinth leads to the tunnel of mist, where the siblings must use Threemetris Movetris to bypass a laser grid, and then exit the tunnel gaining the points from the Labyrinth (it is unknown how much the Labyrinth is worth, except that it is between 50 and 850 points). At the end, Professor Crumbs bestows full wizard status on the wizard with the most points. Category:Wizard World